


An Anniversary Note

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam receives a lote note from Sauli</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary Note

**Author's Note:**

> old fic moving from LJ to here

Adam arrives home from the studio, eager for a shower so he can take his boyfriend out for a romantic dinner tonight. He can't believe it's been six months. He walks into the bedroom, expecting to find Sauli but instead finds a folded note on the pillow.

Adam,

One second. That's all it took for my life to change completely.

One moment I was laughing with friends, and the next I was falling in love.

We didn't need words, you and I. Our eyes spoke the same language when they met.

I thought I was happy before I met you. But I was wrong. You are my happiness.

I see you smile and it feels like the sun is shining a spotlight on my heart.

And your laugh - the one where you bite your bottom lip to control it, but you can't. Your freckles slowly appear as your teeth lose their grip, and your eyes crinkle at the corners.

Then I hear it. Your laughter. And I am filled with giant wave of love for you.

Your lips are the ones I want to kiss good night and good morning to.

Your arms I want holding me tight when I am scared.

I want to watch you grow old, and tease you as you fight it.

I want to spend my life telling you how beautiful you are, and hope that one day you'll believe me.

I want share the joy from life's triumphs, and wipe your tears from it's sorrows.

Olet elämäni, maailmani.

Rakastan sinua, Adam Lambert.

Sauli

Adam hears a noise behind him and turns to see the man of his dreams standing in the doorway, his face relaxed, his mouth smiling like it always does.

But it's the look in those blue eyes that makes Adam's heart beat a little faster, makes his stomach flip a little more. They call to him and he walks over. He watches them close as their lips meet and he knows Sauli's right.

They don't need words. Their eyes, as they gaze into each other, say it all.


End file.
